fablefrfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Oakfield
Oakfield est un petit village au nord de Rookridge, on y trouve principalement des fermiers et des moines. Its main points of interest include a taverne named after the legendary Sandgoose and the Temple de la Lumière. Cette zone est aussi connue pour ses récoltes fructueuses grâce au Chêne doré. If the player takes the Temple of Shadows quest to destroy Oakfield, the town will take a turn for the worse when the player gets back from the Tattered Spire. The town will be darker, the surrounding forest and farmland will turn brown and died after the loss of the Golden Oak, and the Temple of Light will have fallen apart; but if the player helps the Temple of Light, Oakfield will look brighter, and will have a few new houses, a flourishing Golden Oak, and an expanded Temple of Light. The region is quite big, and there are two caves to explore. There is also a small woodland area, although there are often a few Hobbes around here. Behind the Temple of Light there is a graveyard. One of the grave stones proclaims it is the resting place of the Sandgoose. Economie There are three stalls around Oakfield: one selling weapons, one selling clothing, and one selling produce. There is also the Sandgoose Tavern that is named after the legendary Sandgoose, inside of which a Games Master (Spinnerbox) can usually be found. Near to the entrance from Rookridge there is a Coach House. All of these can be bought. The Hero may also take a job as a Woodcutter or Bartender. The town's economy is based on agriculture and farming. Loi There is a strict law in the village, much like Bowerstone Market. The squad consists of a Sheriff, who will be the first person you meet in the village, and at least two Guards. They will be after you for doing anything wrong. Biens achetables Voici la liste de toutes les propriétés d'Oakfield. Les propriétés en italique ne sont disponibles qu'après avoir complété la qûete: Defender of the Light. *''Temple de la Lumière'' - Temple *Serenity Farm (Inside Homestead) - Home *The Sandgoose - Bar *''Hobbe Cottage'' - Home *''House of a Million Callouses'' - Home *''House of Sock'' - Home *Porridge Cottage - Home *''The Flirtroom'' - Home *Cockerel Cottage - Home *Luminous Cottage - Home *Manure Manor - Home *Oakfield Coach House *Oakfield Fruit & Veg Stall - Stall *Oakfield Clothing Stall - Stall *Oakfield Weapon Stall - Stall Oakvale Strangely, Oakfield and Oakvale have extremely close names and were mistaken for one another often by new players to the game. While later on they are revealed to be two different towns, some players have thought that the town was made by survivors of the destruction of Oakvale brought on by Reaver, and there are several facts supporting this: * When the player first meets Hammer she will be singing Down by the Reeds, a song dedicated to the town. * The children of Oakfield will also make comments about the town, one saying "I've heard of a town named Oakvale! I've heard that our founders were from there!", which supports the fact, as it is doubted the people of Oakvale would leave to make a new village while theirs was still intact. Oakfield was likely made by those who were strong enough to get through Darkwood. The town may have been formed by those who descended from the original survivors of the first destruction of Oakvale, or by Oakvale townspeople and Barrow Fields traders, who left their areas for various reasons, travelling, trading, or a change of scenery; this could also explain the town's name: Oak'·'''field, a combination of 'Oakvale and Barrow ''Fields''. Porte Démoniaque '''Homestead: The village's demon door contains the legendary Serenity Farm. It wishes to see an act of pure love, in remembrance of happier times. Single Heroes should propose to their beloved in front of this lovelorn door, whilst married or divorced Heroes may simply blow a kiss. The legendary hammer, Hammerthyst, is located inside Homestead. Destinations Rapides Il y a six lieux de destinations rapides, une fois découvertes, elles vous permettront de voyager à différents endroits de la région. *Route de Rookridge *The Sandgoose Tavern *Le Temple de la Lumière *Wellspring Cave *Mines de l'Echo *Serenity Farm En Plus *Its location suggests that it could be built on the remains of Lychfield. *In early development Oakfield went under the name of Ravenscar. Category:Fable II Locations Category:Fable II Towns